beyblade_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Bladebreakers
Bladebreakers (BBAチーム BBA Chīmu), are a team featured in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade, Beyblade: V-Force and Beyblade: G-Revolution. About It has own team which helps promote their idea of Beyblading, named the "Bladebreakers" (in English, "BBA Team" in the original). These Bladers represent the ideals of the BBA as well as are responsible for the spirit of Beyblade itself being kept alive and were originally gather to protect the world from Voltaire Hiwatari's initial threat in Russia. The 4 bladers went through hardships together to bring themselves to the point they could defeat the Demolition Boys. They continued to protect the interests of the BBA and Beyblade ever since, even protecting their own team against foes such as the Saint Shields with a new blader on their team, Daichi Sumeragi. One of the most notable things about the team compared to all others is their fighting styles vary greatly. Often most other teams have a specific running theme among their Bladers, but the Bladebreakers each have their individual styles, fitting in with their ideal of supporting all styles of Beyblading. The BBA team went through several changes in Beyblade: G-Revolution after losing 3 of its top bladers to other teams (Max, Ray and Kai). What's left of the team, Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, and Daichi to.form the "BBA Revolution" The Bladebreaker team re-formed, to stop BEGA. This time the team's goals was to keep Beyblading as a sport everyone could enjoy and fight the new proposed direction of Beyblade Boris wished to take the sport. At the season's end the fate of the BBA and its team is left unknown. However, true to its ideals, it reverts back to its origins and the BBA team itself is seen running a simple tournament with a new set of younger Bladers while its team contemplates their future actions. In the manga the teammates were considered rivals to each other and were united by their common goal to best other bladers as well as each other. History Beyblade: 2000 In the first season of the original series, the Bladebreakers are first formed by Mr. Dickenson after the Japanese Qualifiers. This was done to help take down Kai's grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari and the Biovolt Corporation once Tyson's father, Tatsuya Granger, came into contact with Voltaire's right-hand man, Boris Balkov. Throughout the season, they travel all across the world and learn new Beyblading techniques and face off against different opponents of the sort, winning tournaments along the way. By the time they finish their journey in Europe, they head to Russia for the finals against the Demolition Boys, where they learn the true reason behind the team's formation. In the end, Tyson defeats Tala, winning the championships for the Bladebreakers and putting an end to Biovolt. Beyblade: V-Force In V-Force, the Bladebreakers have disbanded and everyone goes their separate ways. However, they reunite once again with Tyson and Kenny's classmate, Hilary Tachibana and a new blader, Daichi Sumeragi to face the Saint Shields (who explain that their Bit-Beasts are sacred spirits with dangerous powers), the Zagart company, and the Psykick Organization. All of these aforementioned groups are after their sacred bit-beasts, and they all succeed at taking at least one bit-beast, only to be defeated and the Bladebreaker who lost his bit-beast getting it back. Later, they split into two factions(except Max): Tyson & Daichi and Kai & Ray, for the World Championships, which Tyson manages to win. Beyblade: G-Revolution In G-Revolution, Kai, Ray and Max leave the team again to battle against Tyson in the World Championships. Kai rejoins the Blitzkrieg Boys, Ray rejoins the White Tiger X, and Max joins his mother's team, the PPB All Starz. Meanwhile, Tyson, Kenny, Hilary and Daichi are now what's left of the Bladebreakers, which is renamed the BBA Revolution. Together, they are coached by Tyson's older brother, Hiro, and they manage to win the World Beyblading Tournament, meaning that Tyson has successfully defended his World Champion title. Later, when the BEGA League, which was started by Boris, takes over the BBA, Max, Ray, and eventually Kai, return to the BBA Revolution to take them down and bring Beyblading back to its former glory. Members History Beyblade The Bladebreakers were formed after a large Beyblade tournament in Japan in which all Bladers in the team competed. Ray was in a sense already part of the team as he bladed for the team's founder, Mr. Dickenson. However, it soon became clear that he would need a team to represent the BBA in the world tournaments that took part in China, America, Europe and Russia. Tyson Granger, who beat the previous world champion Kai Hiwatari, in the regional tournament, was put into the team along with the semi-finalists Max Tate and Ray Kon. Kai was named the official team captain (english dub only); though he only bladed as a last resort. Kenny was named the team mechanic and repaired and upgraded the team's blades. The Bladebreakers went on to defeat the best teams from all the continents: in China they beat Ray's old team, the White Tigers; in America the All Starz, who were aided by Max's mother; in Europe they defeated the Majestics (even though it was not an official battle, both teams decided that the winner would fly to Russia in order to take part of the finals), but were also unofficially faced with the Dark Bladers. In the tournament finals, they finally defeated Kai's old team, the Demolition Boys. Each Blader had their own unique experience throughout the series: Tyson and Kenny's affiliation with the BBA Head, Mr. Dickenson, Ray's connection with the White Tigers, Max's mother being the manager of the All Stars and Kai's link with Boris and the all powerful Black Dranzer. Beyblade: V-Force After the first world championships were over, each blader went their separate ways. Max went back to the United States to live with his mother. Ray started to give Beyblade lessons to the little children of his Chinese village, and Kai became a student to a Japanese internal school, in which he is said to have given up Beyblading because of the lack of good Beybladers to fight with. While the team is not reunited again, the plot line focus on Tyson, who is now acclaimed by his classmates as the World Champion, but is always cold receptioned by Hilary. However, when all Bladebreakers are confronted and defeated by the Saint Shields (even though Kai's battle with Dunga ended up as a draw and Tyson and Daichi's tag-team battle with Ozuma and Clay also ended up as a draw), along with the constant attacks of Beybladers linked to the Team Psykick organization, the Bladebreakers see themselves on the need to reunite again and their joined up with a new blader Daichi Sumeragi. They split up into pairs except Max (Tyson and Daichi, and Kai and Ray) for the second World Championships at the very end of the season. Beyblade: G-Revolution In G-Revolution, the Bladebreakers split up once again. Tyson and Daichi now formed a new team called BBA Revolution. Kai went to his old team, which was renamed the Blitzkrieg Boys. Ray also went to his old team, which was renamed White Tiger X. And Max was invited by his mom to join the PPB All Starz along with another new Blader, Rick Anderson. In the second half of G-Revolution, they teamed up once again to form the team "G Revolutions" to face the BEGA League. Each character in the Bladebreakers has a unique strength: Kai's experience and learning from his mistakes attitude, Tyson's perseverance, Max's growing potential and Ray's intelligence and martial arts abilities. As well as they're Beyblading styles differ from each other. Kai having endurance, Tyson having attack, Max having defense, and Ray having agility. Achievements Trivia * The four Bit-Beasts used by the main characters (Dranzer, Driger, Dragoon and Draciel) are representations of the four sacred beasts, Suzaku (Red Vermilion bird of fire, Dranzer), Byakko (White Tiger of gold, Driger), Seiryu (Blue Dragon of wood, Dragoon) and Genbu (Black Turtle of water, Draciel). **Daichi's Bit-Beast Strata Dragoon (Yellow dragon of earth, Strata Dragoon) is the Beyblade version of the occasional fifth sacred beast in the myths of the Four Sacred Beasts, represented by the original four members of the Bladebreakers. * The Bladebreakers's bit-beasts wield the Chinese elements: Wood, Metal (i.e. Gold), Fire, Earth, Water. ** In addition to this, their signature attacks are based on the actual elements of nature: *** Dragoon specializes in Wind/Air attacks. *** Dranzer possesses Fire Attacks. *** Driger and Strata-Dragoon handle Earth attacks. *** Draciel uses Water attacks. * All of their Bit-Beasts start with "Dr-". Also, you must exclude the 'Strata / Gaia' part of Daichi's Strata Dragoon to make this count. Kenny's bit-beast seen in G-Revolution is "Hopper"; a frog. * All of the Bladebreakers have been a part of a different team. Kai with the Demolition Boys and with the Blade Sharks, Ray with the White Tigers, Max with the All Starz, Tyson, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary with the BBA Revolution and Hiro with both the BBA Revolution and the BEGA League. ** However, it's arguable that the BBA Revolution may just be the Bladebreakers rebranded. * In the first season of the show, Draciel and Driger's spirit colors were purple (Draciel) and green (Driger). However in V-Force, they changed to green (Draciel) and yellow (Driger). * In G-Revolution, all of the original members of the team (Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kenny) are shown sporting finger-less gloves, especially whenever they battle. Though, Max's gloves have two finger sleeves on each hand. * Kenny and Hilary are based on Rokumaru and Kurumi from Jisedai Begoma Battle Beyblade who fulfilled similar roles to Tyson as they do in the anime. Rokumaru is Tyson's "coach" and Kurumi is a girl who just got interested in Beyblade. *Female counterparts to the members of this team appear in Beyblade Battle Saint Lolita.